Truths and Challenges Z
by RaylixPY
Summary: -¡Bienvenidas a Truths and Challenges Z el programa de verdades y retos mas loco de todos! -¿No querrás decir el más escandaloso del mundo?/-¿Donde estamos? -¿Quienes son ustedes? -¡¿Qué hacen estas piojosas aqui!/-¡Somos Ray y Alex, chicos!/ Todo esto lo verán aquí, pasen y lean ¡No se van a arrepentir!
1. Chapter Z1

**¡Holiwis Amiwis!**

Aquí con ustedes: RailixPY presentando otra paradoja, aunque en esta ocasión yo estaré de metiche en el fic, junto a una ´´supuesta mejor amiga`` Y bien ya que no sé qué decir: ¡Corran capítulo! (?

**...**

**Truths and Challenges Z**

…**:::ChapterZ.1:::…**

-¿Ahora?- pregunté por octava vez.

-Aún no.- respondió Alex.

Alex sin duda era mi mejor amiga desde ya hace mucho tiempo, siempre hacíamos de todo juntas. Íbamos al mismo colegio y por suerte nuestra, también en el mismo salón, a diario solíamos meternos en varios líos a causa de nuestras bromas a casi cualquier persona con la cual nos encontrábamos. Siempre fuimos las pioneras de la escuela, las típicas personas que comienzan con las peleas de comida en el comedor, el parlanchinerio en clase, las risas en las reuniones formales y el alboroto en el colegio. Si, como ya lo he dicho siempre somos la causa de una ´´revolución``, hasta llegamos a pensar que somos la reencarnación de los causantes de las dos guerras mundiales. Gracias a una locura mía, y algo que no fue una buena idea, llegamos a inaugurar un programa de Verdades y Retos…

-¿Ahora?-

-No.-

-¿Ahorita?-

-¡No!-

-¿Listo?-

-¡Cálmate Ray!-

Ahora sí, había logrado callarme, aunque el problema era simple: odio perder mucho tiempo en mi apariencia, hace como 1 hora estoy aquí sentada en un sillón de los vestidores, frente a un gran espejo con una mesa donde había de todo, maquillajes por allí, cremas por allá, no entiendo para que tanto lío. Esa sería una desventaja de Alex, siempre quiere que todo salga perfecto y para ello tener todos los recursos posibles, bueno ¿A quién no? Pero como mi ´´queridísima amiga`` (Nótese el sarcasmo) no era muy normal; contrató unos guardias, de esos que tienen el torso gigante y anteojos oscuros, como 50 paramédicos en cada esquina del set, unas 68 cámaras en cada ángulo del estudio y algunos que otras escondidos en las cosas y en las plantas, 5 psicólogos y 9 perros de raza pura y con Pedigree incluido, 2 ambulancias y 4 jeep de policías, una casa que más bien parecía una mansión, un enorme buzón de correo, una conexión inalámbrica por WIFI, un tanque de petróleo junto a unos molinos y unos paneles solares, una televisión LED con pantalla gigante, una fábrica de peluches, 2 científicos y un laboratorio gigante, 3 bolsas de golosinas y un chicle. Sí, el chicle lo pidió por el cambió de su dinero… Esperen un minuto… ¿De dónde saco el dinero? ¡Alex!…

-Y listo.- dijo –Te ves… te ves…-

-Ridícula.- le dije levantando una ceja.

-¡Kawaii!- gritó que casi me tapona los oídos.

-Como sea.- dije rodando los ojos.

Enserio, esto era patético. Creo que la emoción le llegó hasta los codos ¿A quién se le ocurre vestirle a su amiga con un disfraz de neko? Ni idea de cómo había logrado colocarme las orejas y la cola, raro.

-Chicas, salen en un minuto.- dijo nuestro asistente detrás de la puerta, o como yo prefiero llamarlo ´´Asistonto``. Alex había contratado a DJ porque, según ella, era el plan perfecto para su operación ´´LograrenamoraraDJdecualquierformaposibleyluegoponerleotronombrealaoperación``. Esta chica me va a matar, aunque antes la voy a partir en 50 pedazos, la volveré a construir, la partiré nuevamente pero esta vez en pedazos más pequeños, y esos cortes se las daré a unas suricatas asesinas supermutadas y fusionadas con unas pirañas comedoras de hombres, si es que todo esto existe y si el fantasma de mi amiga me viene a matar luego.

-¡Ya vamos tonto!- le grité mientras que Alex me fulminaba con la mirada.

-¡Ray!- me gritó.

-¿Qué?- le respondí encogiéndome de hombros.

-No le digas así, que es bien lindo.- ok, el ambiente huele a rosas y fresas y alrededor de mi amiga iban apareciendo un montón de corazones, Alex se había perdido nuevamente en ´´DJlandia`` sí, lo sé es un patético nombre, pero fue ella quien lo nombró.

-¡Chicas! ¡50 segundos!- volvió a gritar DJ.

-¡Ay que bien, 50 segundos y comemos el pastel!-

-Alex… Alex… Alex… ¡SON 50 SEGUNDOS PARA PREPARNOS ANTES DE SALIR AL SET!-

-¿Enserio?-

-No, 50 segundos y vamos a pedir autógrafos a La Liga de la Justicia.- dije con sarcasmo, cosa que no fue captada por Alex.

-¡Yo pido Flash! ¡Yo pido Flash!- dijo saltando como una niña de 5 años.

-¿Sabes que tienes 13 años?-

-Eso es mentira, tengo 14-

-Pues con mayor razón, madura de una vez.-

Me miró seriamente y se acercó a un reproductor de música, lo encendió y comenzó a tocar una melodía de la canción de Doctora Juguetes.

Oh, no, no puede ser ¡No me puedo resistir a esa canción!

-La gran doctora aquí llego

A regalar juguetes hoy

No temas, te ayudara

Ella sabrá que hacer

Tú, tu, tu, ya cuida tu salud

Confía en la Doctora Juguetes

Ya, ya, ya, llama sin dudar

Confía en la Doctora Juguetes…

La música paró en seco. No podía continuar. Bajé el peine que tenía en manos, y el cual utilicé como micrófono. Voltee mi cabeza y me encontré a Alex con el cable del reproductor en manos.

-Y ahora quien es la inmadura.- me dijo con una sonrisa satisfecha.

-¡10 segundos! ¡9, 8!- gritó DJ al otro lado del pasillo. Ambas nos miramos por un segundo luego salimos corriendo hacía el estudio.

-Corre, corre, corre.- canturreaba Alex mientras doblaba hacía el pasillo que nos dirigía al estudio.

-Todo esto fue tu culpa, rubia.-

-¡Mentira!-

Llegamos hasta el portal que nos daba contacto con el plató, allí vimos a DJ parado como esperándonos.

-¡Vamos, vamos, vamos! ¡Corran! Las luces se prenden en 5, 4, 3-

Como si no estuviese allí, lo ignoramos por completo, claro, tuve que tironear a Alex para que no se quedara coqueteando a DJ. Nos dirigimos a galope al set, nos sentamos en los dos sillones que se encontraba en una plataforma, junto a una mesa y dos planteras en cada esquina. Los productores nos hicieron un ademán de manos, se prendieron las luces y las cámaras comenzaron a grabarnos. El programa había empezado.

-¡Bienvenidos a Truths and Challenges Z!- gritamos ambas a la vez mientras el público aplaudía y gritaba descontroladamente.

-El lugar al que vienes y te diviertes- comenzó Alex.

-Donde hay locos y dementes- continué

-Donde hay retos o desafíos-

-Y verdades que jamás mienten.-

-¡Truths and Challenges Z!- volvimos a gritar las dos a la vez.

-Y como invitados principales ¡Reciban a las Powerpuff Girls Z!- hice un ademan de manos y un camión de carga entró por una gran puerta y literalmente, dejó caer una caja de madera al suelo. Un par de guardias abrieron la gran carga con algunas herramientas de ferretería y de ella salieron un trío de chicas, la primera confundida, la segunda algo nerviosa y la tercera estaba que echaba fuego por las orejas.

-¡Que alguien me explique qué hacemos aquí! Y ¡¿Por qué carajos estoy enredada con una sábana?!- grito la chica furiosa.

-¿Dónde estamos? Y ¿Por qué tengo algunos moretones?- preguntó la segunda.

-¡Bienvenidas a Truths and Challenges Z!- gritó mi amiga –Soy Alex y ella es Ray.-

-Pero… aún no me respondieron.- dijo la chica frunciendo el ceño -¡¿Qué hacemos aquí?!-

-Blossom, Bubbles y Buttercup. Están en Truths and Challenges Z ¡El programa de verdades y retos más loco de todos!- dije con una expresión maliciosa en mi rostro.

-¿No querrás decir el más escandaloso del mundo?- dijo Blossom acercándose a nosotras.

-¡Cállate!- gritamos Alex y yo.

-La pregunta es ¿Cómo es que nos trajeron hasta aquí?- preguntó Bubbles.

-Si ¿Y por qué tengo amarradas las manos y los pies?- preguntó Blossom.

-Pues…-

**Flashback…**

Tokyo: 03:35 A.M…

-Esta es la mejor idea que tuviste en años, Ray.-

-Pues claro, soy Ray- dije señalándome.

-No presumas- dijo mientras entraba al laboratorio del Profesor Utonium. Ambas estábamos vestidas de negro y con una máscara en el rostro. Con ayuda de unas cuerdas que sujetamos por el marco de la ventana nos deslizamos hasta llegar al suelo, una vez allí, corrimos de puntillas hasta una sala donde encontramos a tres chicas durmiendo en un sofá. Alex me miró y preguntó:

-¿Lista?-

-Más que nunca.- dicho esto saqué de mi bolso unas máscaras respiratorias, una se la entregué a ella y la otra me la coloqué en el rostro. Luego, Alex comenzó a rociar el lugar con unos gases tranquilizantes.

-Genial ¿Y ahora qué?- dije mirándola.

-Pensé que sabías.- me respondió la ´´tarada`` de mi amiga.

-Baka, baka, baka, baka.- le repetía varias veces.

Minutos después…

-¿Ya se te ocurrió algo?- pregunte.

-Tú también deberías hacerlo, Ray.-

-¿Enserio?-

-No es necesario, porque aquí llegó su héroe.- escuche una voz tras nosotras, nos volteamos y encontramos al idiota de DJ, nadie te dijo que vengas tonto.

-¡DJ!- Alex fue corriendo hacia él y lo abrazo hasta el punto en que el chico se empezaba a poner morado por falta de aire.

-Alex.- dije llamando la atención de mi amiga -¿No crees que DJ necesita aire para vivir?-

-Oh…si…lo siento.- se separó de DJ un tanto sonrojada.

-Ok… Ahora, DJ ¡¿Qué carajos haces aquí?!- le grite.

-Nada- respondió. Se acercó a mí y me susurró en el oído –Ya sabes, Ray, lo que sea para impresionar a una rubia-

Guau, esto no me lo sabía ¿Desde cuándo DJ muestra interés por Alex? Bueno, esto no tiene nada que ver con lo que estábamos haciendo. Espera ¿Qué Alex no roció por la habitación un gas tranquilizante? DJ no traía ninguna mascara. Oh no.

-¡Ray!- lloriqueó cómicamente mi amiga con el chico en su regazo. – ¡DJ está muerto!

-No está muerto, Alex. Inhalo el gas que rociaste hace unos minutos. Ahora déjalo allí tenemos que seguir con el plan.-

-¿Qué plan?-

-No lo sé.- respondí con un dedo en la barbilla.

Alex se levantó del suelo y camino hacía el sofá donde estaban las chicas. Pude ver como buscaba algo con la mirada.

-¡Bingo!- dijo y se dirigió hacia una caja tamaño gigante. Al parecer estaba vacía, ya que Alex lo arrastraba sin problemas, lo llevó hasta el lugar donde estaban las tres y lo tumbó dejando caer algunos pedazos de papel e isopor.

-Listo.- dijo –Ahora ayúdame a meter a las PPGZ en la caja.-

-¿Es enserio? ¿No estaríamos cometiendo un secuestro?-

-No.- respondió con una sonrisa.

Me encogí de hombros y me dispuse a ayudarla a cargar los cuerpos en la caja. Fallido. Mala idea. En un intento de tomar a Bubbles, yo por las piernas y Alex por los brazos, caímos inmediatamente al suelo, al parecer no éramos lo suficientemente fuertes. Volvimos a reincorporarnos, tomamos a la rubia por debajo de los brazos y los tobillos, a mi amiga le dio un calambre en el momento de dar el primer paso y tuve que arrastrar a la pobre rubia a la caja, oh no, su cabello esta echo un tormento, bueno, sobrevivo mientras no sé de cuenta. Al terminar con Bubbles nos dirigimos hacía Blossom, quien causó un gran lío, pues nunca supimos que era sonámbula; primeramente optamos por cargarla al igual que Bubbles, pero esta comenzó a imitar torpemente una coreografía de baile, no pudimos cogerla fácilmente; aunque era algo estúpido, se movía ágilmente. Alex fue corriendo hacía el pasillo y volvió con unas sogas, amarramos ambas manos y pies de la pelirroja.

-¡Ja! Ahora ¿Cómo piensas detenernos dulce maniática?- me burle.

De repente, y no sé cómo sentí un jalón en mi cabello. Había sido el yoyo de Blossom que se enredó en una mecha de mi pelo, intente quitármela pero Alex ya metió a la PPG rosa en la caja. Fui jalada junto a las chicas y sentí como mi ropa era tironeada, voltee mi cabeza y nuevamente la peli naranja fue la causante ¿Qué las sogas no eran suficiente? Esta vez lo hacía con los dientes.

-Alex, pásame una toalla.-

Mi amiga hizo lo que le ordené, me lanzó una toalla pequeña y la metí en la boca de Blossom. Me desenredé del hilo del yoyo y salí de la caja.

-Bien- dije limpiándome el polvo de mi ropa- Ahora es el turno de la verde.-

Esto no acabaría bien, Buttercup estaba enredada con una sábana, literalmente hablando, estaba de cabeza; sus cabeza y extremidades superiores descansaba en el asiento y sus piernas en el espaldero, y además de eso, estaba roncando fuertemente.

-¿Por qué es que ronca tan fuerte?- pregunté con una gota en la sien.

-Según la maestra Lilian, el ronquido de las personas depende de lo que sueñan- dijo Alex en la misma situación que yo.

-De seguro Buttercup sueña con un concierto de tambores o algo por el estilo.-

Tomamos dos extremos de la sábana cada una y la balanceamos una y otra vez, simulando un columpio, luego de golpe la lanzamos a la caja. Listo. Trabajo terminado. Ambas cerramos la caja y la aseguramos fuertemente.

-¡Halley! ¡Sácanos de aquí!- dije a través de mi comunicador puesto en mi oreja izquierda.

Como el techo de aquel sector era un ventanal, las luces del helicóptero iluminaron totalmente el salón; una chica pelirroja bajo del aparato con ayuda de una escalera, liberó el seguro del vidrio y por la abertura de este traspasó un gancho, sujetamos la caja por este y con ayuda de Alex cargamos a DJ por encima de la caja, por último subimos a la caja y salimos del laboratorio.

**Fin de Flashback…**

-Larga historia…-

-Ya díganme ¿Para qué nos trajeron aquí?- preguntó Buttercup.

-Ya lo sabrán.- dije sonriendo traviesamente -Ahora, vallan a sentarse en aquellas sillas, nuestras invitadas principales deberán resaltar en este set ¿No creen?-

-¿Invitadas principales?- preguntaron al unísono las tres heroínas.

-Si- dijo Alex.

-Bien, damas y caballeros- dije mirando a la cámara – Ahora den la bienvenida a los ¡Rowdyruff Boys Z!- el público comenzó a aplaudir alocadamente y algunos que otros ya traían su propia pancarta.

Esta vez de un helicóptero bajo en medio del set una caja que al hacer contacto con el suelo se abrieron los cuatro costados, dejando ver a tres chicos de lo más confundidos.

-¿Dónde estamos?- preguntó el rubio del grupo.

-¿Quiénes son ustedes?- preguntó el moreno.

-Y lo más importantes ¡¿Qué hacen estas piojosas aquí?!- dijo el peli naranja señalando a las PPGZ.

-¿Piojosas? ¿Quiénes?- Butch se volteo violentamente – ¡Ahh! ¡Las Superapestosas!-

-¡Hey Bubbles! ¡Lindo peinado!- dijo entre risas Boomer.

-¿Qué?- pregunto Bubbles más que confundida.

-Aquí tienes.- Alex le entrego un pequeño espejo a la chica ojiazul.

-¡Ahh! ¡¿Qué me pasó?!-

-Camerinos por allá.- dije apuntando hacia mi izquierda. La rubia fue corriendo hacía donde le había señalado anteriormente.

-Bien, primero nos secuestran, luego nos meten en una caja, nos traen hasta un escandaloso programa de televisión y por último ¡Este trio de babosos también están aquí!- dijo Buttercup levantándose de su lugar.

-¡Luego de tres años de paz y tranquilidad este grupo de tarados vuelve a aparecer!- gritó Blossom e imito la acción de su amiga.

Esto no puede ser, Butch y Brick se acercaron peligrosamente a las dos chicas y nuevamente le agitaron las faldas, Blossom y Buttercup se sonrojaron hasta las orejas mientras que los chicos sonreían traviesamente.

-¡Ahhhhhhhhh! ¡Pervertidos!- las dos PPG comenzaron a perseguir a los dos RRB por todo el estudio y no solo eso, también lo destruyeron todo a su paso.

-¡Guardias! ¡Detengan a esos chicos!- grité y tres de ellos empezaron a correr tras los chicos. Buttercup salió de sorpresa ante los dos RRB haciendo que estos pararan en seco, Butch cayó sobre la morena, mientras que Blossom no pudo detener su paso y chocó con Brick haciendo que ambos caigan, la chica sobre el ojirojo. Los guardias por suerte se detuvieron a tiempo y evitaron otro accidente. Ningún RRB o PPG se atrevió a moverse, solo se quedaron mirando fijamente a su respectiva contraparte y obviamente algunos que otros sonrojos.

Silencio…

Ninguno de los chicos dijeron algo, nadie del público hizo ruido alguno, Alex y Boomer quedaron con los ojos abiertos como platos y yo aquí contándoles lo que pasó…

Nadie, repito, nadie dijo nada…

¡POW!

Buttercup le metió un tremendo golpe en la cara a Butch y Blossom le plantó una gran cachetada a Brick, se reincorporaron lo más rápido que pudieron y dejaron a los chicos en el suelo sonrojados y algo asqueados.

-¡Pervertido!- gritó Blossom.

-¡¿Qué?!- Brick comenzó a incorporarse –Pero si fuiste tú quien cayó sobre mí.-

-¡Y no hiciste nada!-

-¡¿Qué querías que haga?!-

-¡Por lo menos pudiste decir algo!-

-¡Estás loca!-

-¡No estoy loca! ¡Esos ojos que tienes de alguna que otra forma me hipnotizan!- Blossom se cubrió la boca rápidamente ¿Qué fue lo que dijo? Y lo más importante ¿Por qué? Se sonrojo más de lo que estaba, si eso era posible. Brick desvió la mirada y se quedó mirando fijamente el suelo.

-¡Eres un idiota!- replicó Buttercup.

-¡Idiota tu trasero!-

-¡El tuyo!-

-¡Cállate lechuga andante!-

-¡No! ¡Tú cállate saltamontes parlante!-

-¡¿A quién le dices saltamontes parlante, intento de alienígena?!

-¡No me salgas del tema! ¡Contéstame! ¡¿Por qué no te quitaste de encima?!-

-¡¿Por qué es que eres exageradamente atractiva?!-

Guau, al parecer es el día de las palabras accidentales ¿Por qué lo han dicho? Ambos bajaron la cabeza ruborizados y apenados.

-Hola ¿De qué me perdí?- dijo Bubbles entrando al estudio.

-¿Ah?- Buttercup sacudió la cabeza –No pasó nada… nada-

-Tiene razón, no pasó nada.- dijo Blossom dirigiéndose hacia su asiento seguida de su amiga pelinegra.

-Bien, RRBZ, pueden sentarse en aquellas sillas, cada uno frente a su contraparte femenino.- dije señalando otro trio de asientos, como a 2 metros de las chicas, aunque mirando hacia ellas.

-Queremos irnos de aquí, chica gata ¡Ahora!- dijo Brick acercándose a mí, claramente enojado.

-En primer lugar ¡Mi nombre es Ray!- dije haciéndole frente, rodee mis brazos por su cuello y con un ágil movimiento le coloque un collar de una forma que no se lo pudiera quitar. Chasquee los dedos y cinco guardias hicieron lo mismo con los demás chicos.

\- ¿Qué es esto?- preguntaron todos a la vez.

-Y en segundo- dije ignorándolos -Si quieren irse de aquí, intenten atravesar las puertas con esos collares que tienen en el cuello y lo único que lograran es sufrir un choque eléctrico, si se salvan de esa, al estar en el patio los 9 perros que Alex contrató les harán trizas, los muros cuentan con gran seguridad de alto riesgo de modo que no puedan escapar, habrá 4 jeep de policías esperándolos y además lo más difícil de superar será escapar de los ojos de Halley…-

\- Ha…Ha… ¿Halley?- lo había conseguido, Brick estaba aterrorizado, y no solo él, sus hermanos y las chicas no se quedaban atrás.

-Sí, Halley- dije sonriendo malévolamente.

-Es la chica más observadora que conocimos alguna vez- continuó Alex, todos clavaron su mirada en ella -, tiene ojos en todos lados, ella lo sabe todo, no se le escapa ningún detalle y nadie puede escapar sin que Halley se halla enterado.-

Hubo unas distorsiones eléctricas y unos relámpagos se comenzaron a escuchar, Blossom, Bubbles, Boomer y las personas del público comenzaron a gritar, una, dos, tres veces, hubo un momento en un oscuro apagón, seguía escuchando gritos. Poco después la luz volvió, lo primero que pude ver fue a los rubios abrazándose fuertemente, todos los miramos con la boca abierta y estos al darse cuenta de lo que habían hecho se separaron rápidamente con un fuerte sonrojo en sus mejillas, luego pude ver al tarado de DJ junto a las mesas de postproducción.

-DJ- lo llamé dulcemente – ¿Que se supone que haces allí?-

-El técnico me dijo que me dejaría controlar las máquinas mientras que almorzaba.-

-Y… ¡¿Por qué carajos introdujiste el efecto de relámpagos y la simulación del apagón?!-

-Es qué… Cuadraba con la situación.- dijo sonriendo cosa que hizo suspirar a Alex.

-Oww- Alex se dirigía hacia él – DJ se preocupa por el programa.- antes de que salga del plató la tomé del cuello de su ropa.

-A donde crees que vas.- la arrastré hasta la plataforma y le obligue a sentarse en su sillón. Clave mi mirada hacía las cámaras. –Bien chicos y chicas…-

-Espera un momento- dijo Bubbles.

-¿Qué?- dije fulminándola con la mirada. Es que no dejaban de interrumpirme.

-Dijiste que los collares recibían estímulos eléctricos al tener cercanía con las puertas, que en los patios había una jauría de perros, unos policías y una chica esquizofrénica vigilando todo el lugar…-

-¿No crees que nosotras podríamos escapar? Después de todo tenemos superpoderes- terminó Blossom levantando una ceja.

-Esos collares poseen una tecnología tan avanzada que puede suprimir gran parte de la acción de los rayos Z y como consecuencia solo pueden reactivarse si nosotras lo autorizamos.- dijo Alex.

-Claro, tienen un reconocimiento de voz incluido.- dije con simpleza.

-No…- dijo la pelirroja.

-Puede…- continuo la azabache.

-Ser…- término la rubia.

-¡Están dementes!- gritó Buttercup.

-¿Cómo es que consiguieron este aparato con una tecnología tan avanzada?- preguntó Blossom.

-Un pequeño negocio. Propuse al Profesor Utonium unas vacaciones con Ken y Poochie por 7 días a la playa a cambió de estos collares. Cómo él sabía que ustedes no aceptarían a participar del programa, el mismo día que negociamos las dejó dormir en su laboratorio, fue esa la oportunidad perfecta para traerlas hasta aquí.- Alex asintió.

Las chicas no dijeron nada, solo se quedaron con la mirada perdida hacía un punto indefinido del set, cada contraparte le pasó una y otra vez la mano frente a sus rostro, pero no, nadie dijo nada.

-Bien, creo que… ¡Es hora de las reglas!- dijo Alex.

-¿Reglas?- no sabía que había reglas.

-Claro que las hay.-

-Ya dilo entonces- dijo Butch impaciente.

-Oki.- tomó un control que se encontraba en la mesa, oprimió un par de botones y la pantalla LED bajó del techo. La pantalla se prendió y una presentación en 3D comenzó a dar espectáculo, de repente unas letras saltaban en todos los ángulos hasta que se agruparon en dos filas, la primera decía: ´´Reglas para Fans`` y la segunda ´´Reglas para los participantes``. Mi amiga selecciono la primera opción.

-Regla Nº 1- dijo una Alex del vídeo. –Cada persona podrá enviar 3 retos y 3 verdades…-

-Espero que no me toqué a mí.- dijo Boomer tenebroso.

-Regla Nº 2: Cualquier reto puede ser aceptado…-

-Eso no suena bien.- dijo Buttercup saliendo de su trance.

-…a excepción de desafíos que contengan contenido para adultos.-

-¡Aburrida!- gritó Butch desde su lugar, todos voltearon a verlo sorprendidos -¿Qué? ¿Tengo cara de foca o qué?-

-No- dijo la morena – ¡Pero si tienes una cara de idiota atolondrado!-

-¡Cállate burra verdosa!- dijo mientras se tiraba contra Buttercup comenzando así una pelea cuerpo a cuerpo.

-Ok, mientras ellos siguen con sus problemas de noviazgo, sigamos con las condiciones.- dije mirando nuevamente a la pantalla.

-¡No somos novios!- gritaron ambos verdes, Buttercup se encontraba forcejeando un palo de madera contra Butch, mientras este lo sostenía del otro lado.

Ignoré eso, Alex continúo el vídeo.-Regla Nº3: ¡Disfruten del programa!-

-Eso no tiene sentido.- Brick rodó los ojos

Alex cambió de bloque y selecciono ´´Reglas para los participantes`` –Regla Nº 1: Para que los participantes eviten mentir a la hora de cumplir las verdades, los collares además de ser eléctricos y con un reconocimiento de voz incluido, poseen un microchip que detecta los falsos testimonios y envía impulsos a los receptores eléctricos haciendo que den un shock al usuario que lo posee.-

-No puede ser.- dijo Blossom abriendo la boca.

-Sigo sorprendiéndome por tanta tecnología.- dijo la rubia.

-Regla Nº 2: Si no cumplen el reto proporcionado por el fan deberán ingresar a la peor habitación que alguna vez hayan visto en su vida-

-¿Cuál es esa?- pregunto Bubbles aterrorizada.

-Es el _´´Dark Room``_-dijo Alex con una sonrisa macabra.

-¿Qué hay allí?- pregunto Boomer.

-Nadie lo sabe, lo único que escuchamos sobre ella es que es tan aterrorizante que nadie ha podido salir de allí sin antes estar traumado-

-Por eso contrate a los psicólogos.- dijo Alex.

Las luces comenzaron a parpadear nuevamente y los relámpagos se escucharon otra vez.

-¡DJ!- grite, me voltee hacía la mesa de postproducción y no había nadie, busque por todos lados y no logre encontrar al tarado –Oh no…-

El público gritó nuevamente. Bubbles se acurrucó en su lugar. Los RRB buscaron por todos lados en busca de alguna pista, Buttercup se situó en posición de defensa y Blossom… Esperen ¿Y Blossom? La busqué por todos lados y pude verla en una esquina del estudio comiendo dulces a montones, al parecer estaba aterrorizada.

-Creo que eso sucede al nombrar al _´´Dark Room``_\- dije encogiéndose de hombros. Los relámpagos sonaron nuevamente y las lucen parpadeaban constantemente.

-¡Cállate!- me gritaron todos a la vez.

-Mientras menos lo nombremos más rápido lo olvidaremos.- dijo Butch sonriendo nerviosamente.

-Y Regla Nº 3- Alex presionó un botón del control remoto y el vídeo continuo- ¡No hay más reglas!-

-A mí se me hace que eso lo haces por payasa- dijo Brick a Alex.

-Siempre deben ser tres, semáforo andante.-

-Y bien chicos y chicas, damas y caballeros, señores y señoras y mi abuelita si me está viendo ahora ¡Esto fue Truths and Challenges Z!-

-¡Dejen sus retos y verdades!-

-No se olviden de comentar-

-No se pierdan de otra próxima función.-

-¡Esto va a mejorar!-

Una canción comenzó a oírse en el estudio, cortesía de DJ quien reproducía la música grabada en un disco de vinilo. Todos en el estudio nos pusimos a realizar la coreografía y hubo quien se atrevió a invitar a su contraparte a bailar juntos….

Because baby you're a firework

Come on, show 'em what you're worth

Make them go "Oh, oh, oh"

As you shoot across the sky

Baby, you're a firework

Come on, let your colors burst

Make them go "Oh, oh, oh"

You're going to leave 'em falling down

Boom, boom, boom

Even brighter than the moon, moon, moon

It's always been inside of you, you, you

And now it's time to let it through

Because baby you're a firework

Come on, show 'em what you're worth

Make them go "Oh, oh, oh"

As you shoot across the sky

Baby, you're a firework

Come on, let your colors burst

Make them go "Oh, oh, oh"

You're going to leave 'em falling down

Boom, boom, boom

Even brighter than the moon, moon, moon

Boom, boom, boom

Even brighter than the moon, moon, moon

**Firework-Katy Perry**

**...**


	2. Chapter Z2

Holis Aquí RaylixPY reportándose para la acción, programa, historia, fanfic o lo que sea.

Ahh, se me olvidaba decirles que Demashitaa! Powerpuff Girls Z no me pertenece y que todos en fic tienen 15 excepto Alex y yo, que tenemos 14 y 13, respectivamente

**Advertencia: **Capítulo _**super **_largo.

Bueno como ya no sé qué decir: ¡Corran capítulo! (?

* * *

**Truths and Challenges Z**

...**:::ChapterZ.2:::…**

-Buenos dias, tarde, noche o madrugada- dije en el micrófono. El público había aumentado a una cantidad considerable, ya que hoy era el ansiado día, el día en que los chicos deberían cumplir todo lo que sus fans le enviaban.- , depende de en qué pinche país están.- todos dejaron de aplaudir y me miraron sorprendidos.

-¡Buenos días mundo!- gritó Alex entrando en el estudio; el público comenzó a aplaudir nuevamente. – ¡Qué tal están!-

-¡Bieeeen!- grito energéticamente la gran multitud.

-¡¿Están listo para otro episodio más de Truths and Challenges Z?!- dije empujando a mi amiga y acercándome al público.

-Siiiiii.-

-¡No los escucho!-

-¡Siiiiiiiiiii!-

-Es lo que creí.- me dirigí hacía la plataforma del plató.- Ahora ¡Reciban a las Powerpuff Girls Z y los Rowdyruff Boys Z!-

La multitud aplaudió nuevamente y de los camerinos salieron los seis chicos, Butch sonriendo de oreja a oreja y Buttercup sonrojada al máximo nivel, Bubbles y Blossom hablaban animadamente y Brick y Boomer mirándolas constantemente.

-¿Hola? ¿Pasa algo con ustedes dos?- pregunto Alex a los verdes.

-¡Ni siquiera lo preguntes! ¡Que fue tu idea y la de ese niño retrasado poner esa música en el programa anterior!-

-¡No le digas retrasado, Lechuga andante!- gritó Alex.

-¡Oye! ¡Solamente yo le puedo decir eso! ¡Rubia oxigenada!- gritó Butch.

-¡La única rubia oxigenada aquí es esa tarada de Bubbles!- gritó Boomer.

-¡No soy ninguna rubia oxigenada!- lloriqueó la aludida.

-¡Cállense!- gritó Blossom entrando en la conversación.

-¡Tú te callas cabeza de zanahoria!- respondió Butch.

-¡No me digas así brócoli podrido!-

-¡Soy la única que puede llamarle con esos apodos!- gritó Buttercup.

-¡Ninguna de las dos puede decirle así al tarado de mi hermano!- dijo Boomer.

-¡Es cierto! ¡Nadie me puede decir tarado más que…! ¡Oye! ¡¿A quién le dices tarado idiota?!-

-¡A tu mamá!-

-¿Ah sí? ¡Pues mi madre es también la tuya!-

-¡Silencio! ¡Hijos de simio!- se interpuso Alex.

-¡Nadie te dijo que te metieras!- contestó Blossom.

-¿Por qué no mejor se callan y lo resolvemos dialogando?- dijo Bubbles con una gota anime en la nuca.

-¡Cállate!- gritaron los cinco a la vez.

Mientras ellos seguían discutiendo, entre la multitud de las personas…

-¡Hagan sus apuestas!- gritaba DJ haciéndose paso entre la gente y fingiendo ser un usurero.

-DJ…- susurré con un aura asesina.

-¿Qué onda con él?- detuve mi paso, me voltee y encontré a Brick con los brazos cruzados.

-¿Qué no estabas con ellos? Es raro que no estés discutiendo también.- dije levantando una ceja.

-Hum.- se encogió de hombros y fue a sentarse a su asiento, una vez allí tomo un teléfono celular y quien sabe lo que empezó a hacer ¿Olvide lo de la señal WIFI? No lo sé, ni siquiera sé quién le dio el teléfono… no importa… Ahora ¿Qué no estábamos en un programa en vivo? Oh no. Corrí hacía los chicos que aún seguían discutiendo.

-¿Chicos?-

-Y aunque tú no lo sepas soy un genio en las matemáticas.- dijo Boomer presumiendo ¿Enserio tan rápido cambiaron de tema?

-Amm… Chicos.-

-¿Ah sí? ¿Cuánto es dos más dos mil cuatrocientos ochenta y cuatro dividido entre dos multiplicado por cinco más la raíz cuadrada del coseno de cuarenta y cinco mil doscientos ochenta y cuatro dividido por la hipotenusa del cuatro más la raíz cubica de veinticinco y la tangente de cincuenta y seis.- dijo Alex.

-Pues, obviamente el resultado es un número.- respondió el rubio a lo que Butch le dio un zape al instante.

-¿Hola?- nadie me respondió.

-Y que con eso, yo me sé el abecedario al revés.- dijo Butch.

-¿Ah sí? Dilo- dijo Buttercup retadoramente.

-Si. M…-

-¿Y dónde está tu N cerebro de aguja?- dijo Blossom.

-¿Te la comiste?- preguntó Alex

-Chicos- comencé a levantar la voz pero nadie me escucho, aún…

-Sí y estaba deliciosa.- dijo sarcasmo el pelinegro.

-¡Ya dejen de discutir mierda! ¡Estamos en un programa de televisión! ¡Compórtense! ¡RRB, PPG vayan a sus asientos! ¡Ahora! ¡Alex, a la plataforma! ¡DJ trae los pedidos!-

-Y ¡Ganó Raylix! ¡Queridos amigos!-gritó y todos los del público comenzaron a aplaudir alocadamente.

-¡Raylix! ¡Raylix! ¡Raylix!- corearon todos a la vez.

-¡Genial! ¿Cuántos me votaron?- dije con una sonrisa.

RRB y PPG me empezaban a fulminar con la mirada, sentí un escalofrió recorrer mi espina dorsal, tragué duro y me concentre nuevamente.

-Bien, como ya he dicho, traigan los pedidos.-

-A su orden capitana.- dijo DJ y se dirigió hacia el buzón.

-Y bien ¿De qué se tratan esas cartas?- preguntó Boomer inocentemente.

Al escuchar esto todos cayeron de espalda cómicamente.

-Se trata de unas cartas que escriben los gatos del barrio a los ratones.- dijo Alex con sarcasmo.

-¡Es genial! Aunque no sabía que los animales sabían escribir.-

-A que estas bien idiota.- dijo Buttercup.

A los pocos minutos DJ volvió con la primera carta y se la entregó a Alex, no sin antes guiñarle un ojo, cosa que hizo que mi amiga se sonrojara.

-Bien- dije tomando la carta de las manos de Alex, ya que al parecer no reaccionaría después de mucho tiempo.- Esta es de _**Sweat Blueberry**_y dice:

_**Reto que brick escriba una carta en donde diga todo lo que siente por momoko, **_

_**miyako a diseñar ropa para boomer **_

_**Butch y Kaoru recrear una escena de eleanor y park. **_

_**Que canten la canción de Toi Moi (esta en frances) **_

_**Butch a violarse un unicornio**_

_**Que brick cante la canción de gracias de moderato **_

_**Que Momoko ese pele por Brick con princesa **_

_**VERDADES:**_

_**Momoko, te gustaría aprender italiano**_

_**Butch Por que te interesan mucho las partes intimas de la mujer sabes que eso no te ayudara en tus momentos de crisis**_

_**Brick, tendrías sexo con mmigo xDDDD**_

_**Boomer te teñirías el cabello por miyako**_

_**Miyako quemarías una line a de ropa para salvar a boomer**_

_**Kao-chan te apoyo en tu sueño de ser luchadora**_

-Bien, al parecer son más pedidos de lo esperamos.- dijo Alex con un dedo en la barbilla. –Creo que elegiremos cinco retos por sorteo.- dijo sonriendo.

-Y… ¿Qué hay de las verdades?- pregunté.

-Las responderemos todos. Ahora…- comenzó a recortar la carta en varios pedazos y luego los colocó en la gorra de Brick, claro, no sin antes que el peli naranja protestara y se quejara. Se dirigió hacia Butch y le extendió la gorra. –Saca uno.- el oijverde lo miró algo extrañado y obedeció a la orden de Alex; le entregó el papel que había sacado y esta hizo lo mismo con Boomer, Blossom, Bubbles y Buttercup.

-Listo.- dijo acercándose a mí con los pedidos sorteados, desechó los demás y lanzó la gorra de Brick a un punto indefinido del set. Leí los retos que se habían escogido y los guarde en mi bolsillo. -Brick, tu empiezas. Escribe la carta.- dije

-¡¿Qué yo tengo que hacer que cosa?!- gritó Brick soltando de golpe el teléfono que tenía en manos.-No lo haré.-

-Lo harás- me dirigí hacía él y le extendí una hoja con un lápiz –Escribe.-

-¡Boomer! ¡Los animales sí escriben!- gritó Blossom. Brick se ruborizó y Alex la miró pícaramente.

-Sabes para quién es la carta ¿No?- dijo.

-Pues, no, no escuché bien el nombre.- respondió confundida.

-Una palabra: Pétalo.-

La chica ojirosa se sonrojo levemente y bajo la mirada apenada.

-¡Vivan los rojos!- gritó de repente el público.

-Sí, también pienso lo mismo.- dije con una cara de gato.

-¿Qué dice el siguiente reto, Ray?- preguntó Bubbles sacándome de mis pensamientos.

-Dice…- comencé a leer el siguiente pedido. –Que Butch se viole un unicornio.- dicho esto todos comenzamos a reír descontroladamente, claro, menos Butch que se había quedado con los ojos en blanco.

-Esperen un momento… ¡Los unicornios no existen!- gritó el Rowdy verde.

Todos me miraron como esperando respuesta, pensé un poco y salí corriendo hacía los exteriores. Una vez allí hice dos llamadas telefónicas; la primera a mi tío Robbie, que era un granjero y la segunda a un heladero.

10 minutos después…

¡Al fin! ¡Llegaron mis pedidos! Una camioneta se estaciono y de ella bajaron dos hombres, juntos bajaron de la carrocería una caja gigante y lo dejaron en el suelo.

-¡Te la dejamos aquí! ¡Nos vemos luego Raylix! ¡Y no te olvides que debes ordeñar las vacas este mes!- dijo mi tío subiendo nuevamente a su camioneta.

-Ok.- dije con una gota en la nuca.

Poco después un camión de helados se acercaba a todo turbo, casi atropellando todo a su paso, dio una vuelta en ´´U´´ hasta el punto de caer por un lado y una caja salió volando de la carrocería, por suerte pude atraparlo a tiempo.

* * *

-¿A dónde creen que fue Ray?- preguntó Alex.

-¡Aquí estoy!- dije entrando con un helado de cucurucho.

-¡Oye! ¡Invítame un poquito!- dijo Blossom con una cara de perro mojado a lo que yo pase a su lado ignorándola y aplastándole el postre en la cabeza.

-¿A dónde fuiste?- dijo Boomer.

-Pues a… nada… Ahora chicos ¡Reciban a Chelssie!- de la puerta por donde había entrado al estudio anteriormente apareció un ´´Unicornio`` a tal presencia algunas personas comenzaron a aplaudir y las otras quedaron algo confundidas.

-¡¿Qué?!- gritó Butch. -¡Eso no es un unicornio! ¡Es un caballo miniatura con un cucurucho de helado en la cabeza!-

-Ya lo dijiste. ´´Los unicornios no existen``- esto último lo hice imitando la voz de un chico. –Ahora, por allá están los cuartos, pasen, están en su casa. Chau, chau.- empujé a Butch hasta unos pasillos y DJ los guio hasta un cuarto, a él y a Chelssie.

-¡Kawaii! ¿Crees que Chelssie querrá ser mi amiga?- preguntó Bubbles.

-No lo sé.- Alex se encogió de hombros.

-Ahora damas y caballeros ¡Brick Him!- grité interrumpiendo a Alex. Las luces bajaron de nivel de intensidad y unos reflectores se dirigieron hacia un escenario con unas cortinas rojas, estas se abrieron al instante y dejaron ver al peli naranja sentado en una butaca con una carta de papel rosa en manos.

Se notaba que Brick comenzaba a tensarse y ponerse nervioso, se aclaró la voz y comenzó a leer el contenido del papel, o eso parecía…

-Yo… ¡No diré nada!-

-¡Que lo diga, que lo diga, que lo diga!- alentaba el público, Alex y yo.

-No lo hare, no lo hare ¡No lo hare!- negaba una y otra vez.

-¡Ya dilo! ¡Ya escribiste la pinche carta! ¡Solo tienes que leerlo! ¡Y que de una vez terminé este reto!- gritó Blossom encabronada.

-¡Si! ¡Hazle caso a tu novia!- gritó Buttercup.

-¡No me ayudes Buttercup!- respondió algo ruborizada.

-¡Está bien! ¡Lo diré de una maldita vez!- respiró hondo y comenzó a leer la carta:

**Yo siento mariposas en la panza, cuando me besas, cuando ríes y me abrazas**

**¿Qué esto que siento? Esto es raro, no me lo puedo imaginar**

**Al verte no puedo evitar pensar ¿Qué pasaría si estuvieses en mi lugar?**

**No creo que dudes como yo, pensarías que esto es amor ¿O podría ser algo más?**

**Este enigma no lo puedo resolver, sé que algo dentro de mí está empezando a arder**

**Estos sentimientos y emociones ¡No los puedo controlar!**

**Dime ya de una vez ¿Qué es lo puedo hacer?**

**Tal vez lo que sienta por ti sea amor o algo más**

¿Qué fue eso? No, no puede ser. ¿Brick? ¿Eres tú? El pervertido, maleducado y asqueroso chico conocido como el líder de los RRBZ ¿Escribió un poema?

-¡Kyaaaaaaaa!-

-¡Cásate conmigo!-

-¡No! ¡Conmigo!-

-¡Te amamos Brick!-

Maldito público femenino casi me taponan los oídos.

-Guau.- dijo Alex rascándose una oreja. –No sabía que Brick escribía poemas.-

-¡Oye Blossom!- grité – ¿Te gusto la poesía?-

Todos nos volteamos y encontramos a una Blossom más roja que su moño, sabía que esto daría resultado.

-Yo… yo… yo…- la chica titubeaba.

-¡Vivan los rojos!- gritaban un grupo.

-¡Viva!- respondía el otro grupo.

-¡Silencio!- gritó DJ parándose en una silla ¿Qué cree que hace?

-¿Qué es lo que quieres niño retrasado?- preguntó Buttercup frunciendo el ceño.

-Contigo, nada.-

-Detente, estamos en un programa en vivo y en directo ¡Detente!- dijo Butch mientras abrazaba a su contraparte por atrás, digamos que la única forma de detenerla para que no mate a DJ.

-En primer lugar- comenzó Alex- , buena manera de detener a Buttercup- al decir esto todos nos caímos de espalda- Y en segundo…-

-¿Qué es lo que quieres?- dije interrumpiendo a Alex.

-Pues bueno, _**Sweat Blueberry **_dijo que Brick escriba una carta que diga todo lo que siente por Blossom… y pues… lo que él escribió él fue un poema.-

Silencio… La multitud comenzaba a fulminarlo con la mirada…

-¡Fuego!- grite con un megáfono.

Todos comenzaron a lanzarle tomates, zapatos, sandías, papeles y hasta un niño vestido de Superman.

-¡Lo que importa es que lo hizo y que dijo la verdad!- grite nuevamente.

-Jamás dije que todo eso fuese verdadero.- dijo Brick cruzándose de brazos y sonriendo con malicia. –Es un reto no una verdad.-

-Todo el mundo sabes que sientes algo por la pelirroja.- dije pícaramente a lo que Brick se sonrojo. – ¿Ves?-

-¡Ahh!- dijo DJ para después salir corriendo.

-DJ…- lloriqueaba cómicamente Alex.

-Ya déjalo.- dije- Ahora ¿Para quién es el siguiente pedido?-

-¡Bubbles!- llamó Alex ignorándome completamente, que bipolar -¡Es hora de diseñar ropa!- creo que eso respondió mi pregunta.

-Y lo mejor ¡Es para Boomer!- dijo alguien del público.

-¡No pienso ponerme un atuendo hecho por esta piojosa!- dijo el rubio señalando a la PPG azul.

-¡No tengo piojos!- gritó Bubbles ofendida.

-Si los tienes ¡Earwax Q-tip!- Boomer sacó de sus bolsillos dos hisopos y le lanzó a Bubbles sus cerillas de los oídos.

-¡Ahhh!- gritó la rubia mientras se sacudía cómicamente.

No fueron los únicos ataques que Boomer utilizó en contra de su némesis, seguía atacándole una y otra vez mientras que su contraparte seguía sin poder controlarlo.

-¡Alto!- grité a un pequeño aparato que tenía en manos, este parpadeo un par de veces y en el collar de Boomer iba apareciendo una pequeña luz de tecnología infrarroja, a los pocos segundos el rubio no podía articular un solo movimiento.

-Qu…que…que me esta pa…pa…sando.- dijo nervioso a lo que Alex se acercó a él.

-Acompaña a Bubbles a los vestuarios.- dijo apartándose el flequillo de su rostro.

Ya había dejado de surtir efecto el collar tecnológico y Boomer pudo moverse nuevamente.

-Bubbles, ya sabes que hacer…- dije, la ojiazul asintió y se dirigió a los vestuarios seguida de su contraparte.

-Valla, que raro que el público no…- dijo Alex pero fue interrumpida…

-¡Kyaaaa!-

-¡Bubbles hazlo sufrir por lo que te hizo!-

-¡Sin compasión!-

-¡Sin piedad!-

-¡Venganza, venganza, venganzaaaaa!-

La diversidad de personas volvieron a gritar nuevamente, bien, las costumbres nunca se pierden.

– ¿Ok?- dije asustada –El próximo reto es para Brick.-

-Para mí que esa chica me odia.- dijo el Rowdy cruzándose de brazos.

-No ¿Enserio?- dijo Blossom con un tono sarcástico.

-¡Cállate rosadita!-

-Como quieras.- dijo rodando los ojos.

-Brick.- dije llamando su atención. –Aquí dice que debes cantar la canción Gracias de Moderatto.-

-Bien, primero me piden que escriba un estúpido poema y ahora quieren que cante.-

-Lo del poema fue idea tuya idiota.- dijo Blossom.

-Sí claro.- Esperen, eso no sonó sarcástico, más bien ¿Seductor? –Si se te nota que te encantó ¿No es así dulzura?- dijo mientras tomaba con una mano la cintura a Blossom y con la otra sujetaba su barbilla.

-Yo…yo…yo.- Blossom se tensaba a la vez que un tono rojizo se iba apoderando de sus mejillas.

-Nadie dijo que la canción no está dedicada… Pinky- la soltó bruscamente y se dirigió hacia Alex. –Y bien.- dijo con su típica voz burlona.

-¿Ah?... ¡Si claro! Sígueme Rojo.- lo guio hasta la plataforma, presionó algunos botones del control que estaba en la mesa y la pantalla LED iba apareciendo nuevamente.

-Vamos chicos.- dije dirigiéndome a mi lugar mientras que las chicas y Boomer se dirigieron a los suyos, pronto una melodía comenzó a oírse y el público movía los brazos al son de la música. La letra iba apareciendo en la pantalla y a la vez que Brick tuvo que cantar…

**Después de tanto tiempo nos volvimos a encontrar,**

**Me acuerdo que en tu casa siempre estaba tu mamá,**

**veíamos la tele, nos gustaba platicar**

**de puras tonterías que el tiempo no pudo borrar.**

(Miró a Blossom y esta se sonrojo violentamente)

**Y después todo terminó no supe más de ti,**

**cambiaste y ya no vales mil,**

**tu número cambió, mi perro se murió**

**y ahora estoy aquí herido.**

(Volvió a enfocarse en la pantalla)

**Ooh! Ooh!**

**Gracias por los días y las noches que me hiciste soñar**

**Ooh! Ooh!**

**La lista interminable con detalles que no puedo olvidar**

**Ooh! Ooh!**

**El viaje a la playa en la combi que íbamos a comprar**

**Ooh! Ooh!**

**El susto que nos dimos al pensar que íbamos a ser papás.**

(Se dirigió hacía el público, obviamente alocado)

**Un día vi a tu hermana no me quiso saludar,**

**Se ve que a ella la vida no la supo acariciar,**

**le gustaba la fiesta era súper popular,**

**tú y yo éramos los raros, nos gustaba más soñar.**

(Se volteo, dio unos pasos hacía su contraparte y se detuvo a medio metro de esta)

**Y después todo terminó no supe más de ti,**

**cambiaste y ya no vales mil,**

**tu número cambió, mi perro se murió**

**y ahora estoy aquí herido.**

(La tomo de la mano obligándole a pararse)

**Ooh! Ooh!**

**Gracias por los días y las noches que me hiciste soñar**

(Ambos comenzaron a dar vueltas tomadas de las manos)

**Ooh! Ooh!**

**La lista interminable con detalles que no puedo olvidar**

(Brick se detuvo y se alejó por unos instantes)

**Ooh! Ooh!**

**El viaje a la playa en la combi que íbamos a comprar**

(La tomo de la cintura y la levanto del suelo para darle un par de vueltas en el aire, claro mientras la seguía sosteniendo)

**Ooh! Ooh!**

**El susto que nos dimos al pensar que íbamos a ser papás.**

Al terminar la bajo nuevamente y quedaron a unos centímetros del rostro de su contraparte. ¡Oh no! Esto no lo puedo creer, Brick se está acercando, Blossom también, 15 centímetros, 10, 5…

-¡Ahhhh!- ambos desviaron sus rostros al escuchar el grito del tarado de Butch que venía corriendo por los pasillos. El Rowdy verde entró al estudio, todo golpeado, con la ropa destrozada, el cabello alborotado y una huella de herradura en su rostro; al instante se escondió tras de mí y Chelssie apareció echa una furia.

-¡Eres un estúpido Butch!- dije dándome vuelta y estrangulándolo hasta el punto que adquiera un color morado en su rostro.

-Contrólate Ray.- me dijo Alex; de a poco lo iba soltando y a la vez me iba tranquilizando. -¡Ahora es mi turno!- dicho esto se abalanzó hacía Butch e hizo lo mismo que yo, aunque esta vez ya se ponía azul.

-¡No lo maten!- gritó Boomer -¡Me debe 10 Dólares!-

-¡Ya basta!- gritó Blossom -¿Qué es lo está pasando acá? Butch explícate.-

Alex lo soltó bruscamente y fue a sentarse a su sillón murmurando entre dientes varias maldiciones hacía Butch.

-Pues… ¡Esa cosa!- dijo señalando a Chelssie que era sujetado por DJ.

-¿Qué pasa con ella?- preguntó Bubbles.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Acaso no la pudiste controlar y se te encabrono?- dijo Buttercup al borde de las risas.

-Ya cállate.- dijo Butch.

-Explícanos de una pinche vez que es lo pasó.- dije impaciente.

-Pues… al acercarme al ´´intento de unicornio`` este me dio una tremenda patada en mi hermoso rostro, traté de salir de la habitación pero se le ocurrió la brillante idea de atacarme sin siquiera dejarme responder…-

-Valla, a que eres bien idiota, ni siquiera puedes defenderte de un caballito.- dijo Buttercup acercándose al animal, que parecía tan bueno e inocente. –Pero si es bien mansa.-

-Buttercup tiene razón, Chelssie siempre ha sido obediente y amigable con todos, no entiendo porque contigo no. –Ahora, saliendo del tema.- me dirigía hacía una pasarela con las cámaras tras mis espaldas– ¡Reciban a Rolling Bubbles con sus más recientes diseños de moda!- las cámaras apuntaron hacia Bubbles, ahora vestida con un vestido pegado al cuerpo y con el cabello suelto.

-¡Comiencen con el desfile!- dijo la rubia sonriendo.

Durante toda la pasarela pudimos ver a Boomer como el modelo. Creo que lo que él usaba como ropa no sería llamado moda masculina ya que primero salió vestido de un conejo, luego de una bailarina, seguido de un juego de traje de baño para chica, un disfraz de monja, de una novia con su vestido de boda, de un cisne, de Hatsune Miku, de un oso con un tutú, un gato, una princesa hada, un minion y por último con una ropa interior con diseño de burbujas. Las chicas del público comenzaban a silbar y sacar fotos, mientras que Boomer ya se sonrojaba hasta el tope de las orejas.

-Oye Bubbles ¿No crees que fuiste muy lejos con todo esto?- preguntó Blossom.

-No lo hice.- respondió cruzándose de brazos. -Él fue muy malo conmigo.-

Butch y Brick se empezaron a burlar de su hermano menor y Buttercup ya había subido las fotografías en Facebook y los videos en Youtube.

-Bien.- dije entre risas. –Sigamos jaja con...- no podía aguantarme las ganas de reír.

-Pasemos a las Verdades, chicos y chicas… Ya que esta payasa no deja de reír.- dijo Alex.

-¡Verdades!- gritó la multitud.

-Bien, Blossom, responde: ¿Te gustaría aprender italiano?- preguntó Alex.

-Onestamente non mi piace la ' italiana; non ho mai parlato ed è molto difficile da imparare- respondió rápidamente.

-Segunda pregunta: Butch ¿Por qué te interesan mucho las partes íntimas de la mujer si sabes que eso no te ayudara en tus momentos de crisis?- dije ya saliendo de mí trance de risa.

-Jamás dije eso- respondió sonrojado.

-No es cierto.- dijo Alex.

-Si fuera mentira, ya hubiera sido electrocutado ¿No crees?- dije encogiéndome de hombros.

-Ok. Pasemos a la tercera, esta es para…Brick: ¿Tendrías sexo conmigo?- Alex se ruborizó porque al parecer algunos habían entendido mal. –Di…di…digo con _**Sweat Blueberry**_-

-¿Qué no se admitían ese tipo de pedidos?- respondió desinteresado.

-Dije que responderíamos todas las verdades por esta vez.-

-Pues...-

-No, no lo haría.- interrumpió Blossom.

Todos posaron su mirada en la chica de orbes rosas, incluyendo a Brick, quien rápidamente bajo la mirada sonrojado.

-No sabía que Blossom era celosa, pero ya.-

-Tercera pregunta. Boomer: ¿Te teñirías el cabello por Bubbles?-

-¿Por qué lo haría?-

-Ya responde.-

-Puede ser, creo.-

-Indeciso.- susurré solamente para que Alex pueda oírme.

-Y la última es para Bubbles: ¿Quemarías una línea de ropa para salvar a Boomer?-

-Sí está en peligro, sí.- dijo a lo que el público gritó:

-¡Vivan los azules!-

-Solo lo digo porque no dejaría que algo malo le pasará a alguien.- protestó sonrojada.

-Sí como digas.- dije sarcástica.

-Bueno, ahora vamos con el segundo pedido.- Alex tomó una carta de la mesa y la leyó mentalmente.

-Ya léelo, pero en voz alta.- insistió Butch.

-No lo haré.- se paró de su asiento y se dirigió hacia las chicas –Powerpuff Girls Z, síganme.- dijo. Las tres heroínas se miraron entre sí algo confundidas e hicieron lo que les ordenó, por último, lo único que pude visualizar fue a las cuatro dirigirse hacia los vestidores. Alex había dejado la carta sobre la mesa. La tomé con algo de miedo y comencé a leerlo mentalmente:

_**By:**__**Mey-chan Sakura**_

_**Dezz: yeyy! torturas!*sonríe "inocentemente"***_

_**Angel: ahh*suspira* ¿nunca va a cambiar verdad?**_

_**Mey: siempre lo mismo, por ahora estoy cansada así que Dezz te dejo los retos y Angel las verdades**_

_**Angel/Dezz: haiiii**_

_**Dezz: bien, aquí mis retos...*sonríe de lado***_

_**Chicas: tienes que vestirse con ropas MUY provocativas, Momoko y Miyako con polleras MUY cortas Kaoru con shorts(te entiendo amiga, yo también odio las faldas) negra y la parte de arriba de su respectivo color (también maquillada pero no como payasos), por cierto, que los idiotas(RRBZ) no lean esto y chicas, tienen que usar la ropa TODO el programa, AH y que bailen sensualmente frente a los chicos (con un tuvo para cada una)**_

_**Chicas; quiero que ustedes tres chicas, salgan en una cita con mis amigos.. 3:)**_

_**Momoko con Simon(es un chico albino de ojos azules, buen físico y muy inteligente, ademas de que le gustan los dulces y los comics)**_

_**Miyako con Damian(es un chico pelinegro de ojos color miel , buen físico y muy amable, que le encantan los animales y la moda)**_

_**Kaoru con Haru(tambien es pelinegro pero de ojos azul eléctrico, cuerpo atlético y muy divertido,le gusta los deportes y las bromas)**_

_**Dezz: esos son mis retos, blanquita, tu sigues**_

_**Angel: al menos no los torturaste**_

_**Dezz: por ahora *sonríe de lado traviesa***_

_**Angel: ahh*suspira* okey, mis preguntas son:**_

_**Chicos(cuando las chicas ya se hayan cambiado la ropa):¿Como se ven las chicas con esa nueva ropa?**_

_**Chicos:¿Les gusta la ropa?**_

_**Chicos: ¿Que tal bailan las chicas? ¿Bien? ¿Mal?**_

_**Chicos(cuando las chicas estén en su cita):¿creen que hacen buena pareja? ¿están celosos?**_

_**Chicas(cuando hallan vuelo de la cita):¿Que le parecieron los chicos? ¿Los quisieran para novio? ¿Que tipo de chicos les gustan?**_

_**Chicos: ¿Que tipo de chica les gusta?**_

_**Angel: bien, eso es todo*sonríe con inocencia***_

_**Dezz: fiuuu*silva sorprendida* tu si que sabes interrogar...**_

_**Angel: gracias*aun manteniendo su sonrisa***_

_**Mey: terminaron?**_

_**Dezz/Angel: siiiip**_

_**Mey: bien, entonces nos vemos y esperemos a ver que pasa bye bye**_

Ah, ya entendí, esos tarados no debían saber de los retos, buena idea Mey, Dezz y Angel.

-Y bien ¿Qué dice la carta?- preguntó Boomer.

-Nada que ustedes deban saber.- dije arrugando la carta y lanzándola hacía un bote de basura.

-¿Entonces?- dijo Butch levantando una ceja.

-Entonces.- respondí.

-Yo te pregunte: ¿Entonces?-

-Y yo te respondí: Entonces.-

-Entonces ¿Quién empezó con eso del Entonces?- dijo Boomer.

-Entonces, quien empezó con lo del Entonces fue Entonces la causa del Entonces del otro que respondió con un Entonces.- dijo Brick.

-Entonces, Butch fue el primero que dijo Entonces, yo lo seguí y Entonces Boomer comenzó con el Entonces y Brick culminó con el tema del Entonces, y ahora sigo diciendo Entonces. Entonces ¿A dónde vamos con esto el Entonces?- dije cruzándome de brazos.

-Entonces, tú dijiste que yo dije Entonces y que me seguiste, Entonces Boomer y Brick se metieron en la conversación del Entonces confundiéndonos más con el Entonces, Entonces ¿Por qué sigo diciendo Entonces si ya tuvimos demasiado con el Entonces que Entonces tuvimos con el Entonces?- dijo Butch

-Entonces… Ya me confundí.- dijo Boomer, Brick le dio un zape y Butch un coscorrón.

-¡Eres un imbécil!- gritaron los dos.

De repente las luces se fueron atenuando y del techo bajaban tres tubos, cada uno frente a un chico; tres reflectores, uno rosa, otro verde y el último celeste apuntaron hacía una cortina (La misma que cubría a Brick antes de leer la carta), estas se levantaron y dejaron ver a las tres heroínas. Blossom y Bubbles traían unas faldas negras muy cortas, unas blusas que solo lograban cubrir sus pechos, cada uno de su respectivo color, mientras que Buttercup en vez de llevar una falda, tenía puesto unos shorts negros igual de cortos y la misma blusa que sus compañeras con la diferencia que esta es verde.

Una música algo provocativa, equivocación, muy provocativa, se escuchaba por todo el estudio, cada PPG se acercaba a su contraparte, y comenzaban a bailar sensualmente frente a ellos con ayuda de los tubos. Los chicos del público se disponían a silbar mientras que las algunas chicas se morían de envidia y otras se unían a los primeros. Mientras tanto los RRBZ se estaban babeando de la sorpresa, Brick tenía los ojos en blanco, Boomer una expresión horrorizada y a Butch se le había dilatado la pupila hasta el punto que solo parecían un par de puntos.

* * *

-Excelente plan.- susurré con una gota anime en la sien.

-Soy una genio.- presumió Alex.

-Sí, eso creo. Lo malo es que necesitaremos una docena más de psicólogos.-

-¿Qué nunca vieron a unas chicas bailando sensualmente con unos tubos?-

-Bueeeno, tengo tres respuestas para eso: Nº 1 ¿Qué sentirías si tu más grande enemigo se dispusiera a bailar frente a ti con una cara extremadamente póker y además de eso semidesnudo/a?-

-Eso fue una pregunta no una respuesta.-

-Nº 2 Esa música y esas vestimentas son lo bastante provocativas como para que algún chico idiota se quedaran babeando… Hasta DJ.- dije señalando al Asistonto.

-¿Qué?- se volteó rápidamente y pudo ver a DJ dejando un hilillo de baba recorriéndole, de pronto comenzó a cambiar su semblante a uno furioso y vengativo.

* * *

Las tres PPG se acercaron a sus contrapartes, los tomaron de las manos y los obligaron a pararse. Una vez incorporados, ellas comenzaban a dar vueltas alrededor de cada chico, y como seduciéndolos, empezaron a acariciarles los hombros y el cuello, mientras que ellos seguían igual de paralizados y sorprendidos… De pronto del techo comenzó a caer una clase de salsa roja. Empapados. Sucios. Malolientes ¿Qué más puedo decir? A los seis por poco no se les caía la mandíbula al suelo, en primero, por la reciente sorpresa, y en segundo, se encontraban completamente empapados por esa extraña salsa.

-Salsa exquisita y deliciosa hecha por mí; contiene tomates podridos, tres docenas de cebollas y ajos, pimientos morrones agusanados, cuatro centésimas de ajíes, un rabo de cachorro, extracto de pescado, agua de pantano, aceite de soja caducada, pulpo enlatado…- dijo Alex

-¡Callate!- gritaron los seis chicos.

-¡¿Cuál es tu pinche problema?! - protestó Buttercup.

-Celos.- respondí rápidamente.

-¡Nos haces bailar frente a estos ineptos!- dijo Blossom señalando a los RRB.

-¡Con esta ropa!- se quejó Bubbles.

-¡Y luego nos tiras salsa desde el techo!- gritaron las tres.

-Ya cállense.- dijo Alex desinteresada.

-Amm… ¿Rowdyruff Boys?- llamé a los tres chicos –Mientras estas chicas pelean, pueden pasar a cambiarse, DJ les dará algunas ropas.-

Los tres se miraron entre sí, sonrieron traviesamente y Brick se acercó a mí.

-Bien.- dijo con un tono burlón, cosa que me erizó la piel. –Iremos contigo, si prometes que esto no volverá a pasar.-

El villano extendió su mano hacía mí, creo que quería cerrar el trato. Apreté mi mano con la suya y este me estiró bruscamente haciendo que caiga al suelo ahora empapado de salsa. Los tres comenzaron a reír descontroladamente, aunque no pudieron terminar ya que unas bolas de salsa impactaron en sus rostros. Sí, fui yo.

-¡Fuiste tú!- gritaron los tres señalándose entre sí. Y justo allí se empezaron a lanzar salsa en el rostro. Butch contra Brick, Brick contra Boomer y Boomer contra Butch.

Una de las municiones de Boomer accidentalmente acertaron a Buttercup, esta se volteó rápidamente, tomó una cantidad de salsa y lo lanzó hacía Boomer, aunque este se agachó ágilmente y la bola pasó de largo, pero lo que él no sabía era que la víctima había sido Brick. Este queriéndole acertar a la PPG verde, le lanzó un puñado de salsa, pero accidentalmente impacto en la nuca de Blossom. Ahora era ella quien quería vengarse del pelirrojo, le lanzó una bola de salsa, pero Brick lo esquivó y la víctima había sido Butch, quien por ultimo le lanzó salsa a Bubbles, en un intento de acertar a Blossom. Los seis se miraron. Silencio. Nadie hizo nada.

-¡Pelea de comida!- gritaron todos, incluyendo el público, para luego lanzar salsa por todos lados.

Oh no, tengo que detener esta guerra, pero ¿Cómo?... ¡Ya sé! Fui corriendo hacía un sector del set, una vez allí cogí un paquete de fósforo y encendí uno. El humo se dispersó hacía arriba y el sistema de alarma en caso de incendio se activó. Del techo comenzó a caer chorros de agua por todo el estudio…

* * *

-Bien chicos y chicas.- dije –Es hora del segundo reto.-

-Como quieras.- dijo Buttercup.

-Espero que este reto no tenga nada que ver con guerras de comida.- dijo Alex.

Bueno les contaré que pasó después que el sistema de alarma se haya activado… Los chicos al darse cuenta de lo ocurrido corrieron a refugiarse en algún lugar, y como mejor escondite que encontraron se dirigieron hacía el costado de la plataforma, cerca del portal que tenía contacto con los camerinos. Por suerte el sistema no se activó en el sector donde el público estaba, tampoco en los pasillos del vestuario. A los pocos minutos los RRB y las PPG junto a Alex y yo fuimos a lavarnos y a cambiarnos de ropa. Durante todo este tiempo ¿Dónde estaban los pinches guardias? De seguro ellos hubieran evitado todo este lío. Maldita sea, apuesto mi casa que se fueron de vacaciones temporalmente, comiendo donuts y tomando café batido.

-El siguiente reto es para… Las Powerpuff Girls Z.- dije a lo que el público aplaudió unas cuantas veces.

-Y ¿Qué dice, Ray?- pregunto Bubbles.

-Es hora de… ¡Operación C, I, T, A!- dije deletreando la última palabra.

Cuatro chicos del público se quitaron sus remeras y se veía que en su abdomen tenían escrita cuatro letras, lo que llegaba a formar la palabra Cita.

-¡Cita!- gritaron las chicas de la multitud alargando la segunda letra.

-¿Con quién es la cita?- preguntó Boomer nervioso.

-Siento decepcionarlos chicos, pero estas tres no saldrán con ustedes.-

-Bien.- dijo Brick sonriendo burlonamente.

-Me gusta la idea.- contestó Butch altanero.

-No hay problema.- respondió Boomer con una sonrisa.

-Genial, después no me digan que se mueren de los celos.- dijo Alex a lo que los tres villanos rodaron los ojos.

-¡Ahora damos y caballeras! ¡Reciban a Simón, Damián y Haru!- las cámaras apuntaron hacía una puerta, que a los pocos momentos se abrió dejando ver a tres adolescentes, el primero un chico albino de ojos azules, el segundo pelinegro de ojos color miel y el último también pelinegro pero de ojos azul eléctrico.

-Hola, soy Simón.- saludó el chico albino.

-¡¿Acaso te bañaron con cloro?! ¡¿He?!- se burló Brick a lo que sus hermanos y él comenzaron a reír descontroladamente. Simón solo ignoro el ´´amable`` comportamiento del pelirrojo.

-Hola, mi nombre es Damián.- se presentó el pelinegro.

-¡Es un gran olor conocerte!- gritó Boomer resaltando la palabra ´´olor``. Una vez más los tres comenzaron a reír. Lo mismo que con Simón, Damián solo ignoro a los RRBZ.

-¿Qué onda? Soy Haru.- dijo el tercero.

-Sí, y yo soy Wolverine- dijo Butch con sarcasmo.

-¡Ya basta trío de idiotas!- grité de pronto. Me tranquilicé y me dirigí hacía los chicos nuevos. –Bienvenidos chicos; perdonen a estos tres ineptos, ya se las verán después.-

-No hay problema.- dijo Damián sonriendo.

-Y ¿Tú eres?- dijo Haru.

-Raylix, pero no vinieron a conocerme a mí, sino a ellas.- dije señalando a las PPGZ.

-Bien.- concluyó Simón para luego dirigirse hacia las tres chicas, seguido de sus amigos.

-Son muy guapos ¿No es cierto RRB?- dije dándole leves codazos a Boomer.

-Eso es mentira.- negó Boomer.

-Mentira lo que tú dijiste.-

-No es cierto.-

-Si no es cierto, entonces dime ¿Por qué tu rubiecita esta ruborizada?- dije sonriendo malvadamente.

-¿Qué?- Boomer se volteó y encontró a Bubbles sonrojada, mientras que Damián sonreía alegremente, eso hizo que a Boomer, literalmente, se le cayera la mandíbula al suelo.

-¡Ja ja! Mira tu cara Boomer ¡Ja ja!- reía Brick sin apenas respirar

-Blossom tampoco se queda atrás, Brick.-

-Si claro, como si me importará.- mintió entre dientes, mientras fulminaba con la mirada a Simón, quien tomaba de la mano a la PPG rosa y la besaba, claro que Blossom tuvo que contener su ´´Yo romántico`` en ese momento .

-Y ¿Qué hay de ti Butch?- voltee mi cabeza pero no encontré al aludido -¿Butch?-

-¡Ni siquiera te acerques a ella, inútil!- exclamo el ojiverde tomando de la camisa a Haru.

-¡¿Y tú quién te crees?!- dijo el pelinegro soltándose ágilmente del agarre y haciéndole frente a Butch.

-¡Butch! ¡Nadie te invitó! ¡Déjanos en paz! ¡Idiota!- gritó Buttercup, claramente encabronada.

-¡Basta! Butch, asiento ¡Ahora!- gritó Alex, otra, encabronada.

-Cálmate, vieja.- dije acercándome a ella.

-Oki.- dijo sonriendo. Bipolar.

-Bueno… Ya todo está arreglado, pueden ir a su cita chicos.-

-Pero…- dudó Bubbles. – ¿A dónde iremos?-

De no sé dónde, Alex sacó unos cuantos dólares y se la entregó a Bubbles, dos entradas para un partido de futbol para Buttercup y lugares para una película de cine con una barra de chocolate mordida y se la entregó a Blossom.

-Listo, ahí tienen las entradas, el dinero y una barra de chocolate para quien quiera.-

-¿Quién iba a querer una barra de chocolate mordida?- preguntó Damián.

-Ellos.- señaló Haru a Blossom y Simón que devoraban la tableta de chocolate.

-Como sea.- dije –Es hora que se vallan. Chau, chau.- empujé a los seis hasta la puerta y de una patada los saqué del estudio.

-¿Qué las chicas no tenían que salir del estudio?- preguntó Alex.

-En eso estoy.- tomé un casco con una cámara en él y lo coloqué en la cabeza de Alex.

-¿Qué se supone que haga con esto?-

-Los seguirás. Ahora, Vete que se te escapan.- hice lo mismo que con los chicos y la saqué de una patada del estudio. Fui hasta la plataforma y leí nuevamente la carta de Mey, la respuesta era simple, siempre teníamos tres copias de cada pedido.

-¡Es hora de las verdades!- grité levantando los brazos, lo que hizo que se me cayera la carta. –Bueno cuando tenga las preguntas. Jeje.- los RRB rodaron los ojos.

-¡Pregunta rápida!- gritó alguien del público.

-Chicos: ¿Cómo se ven las chicas con esa nueva ropa?

-¿Deberíamos responderte?- dijo Brick sarcástico.

-¡Dijimos Preguntas rápidas!- grité con un megáfono cerca del oído del pelirrojo.

-Está bien, respondo, respondo… Pues… Blossom… se veía.-

-Tic, tac, tic, tac- dije imitando a un reloj.

-¡Se veía hermosa! ¡¿Contenta?!-

-¡Butch tu turno!- grité ignorando a Brick.

-Jamás la había visto así… bueno.-

-¡Pregunta rápida dije!- volví a gritar a través del megáfono.

-De veras que tiene el cuerpo de una diosa.- dijo con un rostro de baboso.

-¡Pervertido!- ¿Tengo que decir que lo digo con el megáfono? -¡Boomer!-

-Linda, como siempre.-

-¡Denme una R!- dije imitando a una porrista.

-¡R!- gritó el público.

-¡Otra R!-

-¡R!-

-Denme una B, una Z y ¡Unas papas!

-B, Z ¡Aquí tienes tus papas!-

De veras no me esperaba esto. Todo los del público comenzó a lanzarme las papas.

-Bueno, no lo decía literalmente… Pero bueno… Sigamos con las…-

-¡Preguntas rápidas!-

-RRBZ: ¿Les gusta la ropa que usaron las chicas?

-Ya dijimos que sí.- dijeron al unísono.

-Y… ¿Qué tal bailan? ¿Bien? ¿Mal?-

-Como una bailarina profesional.- dijo Boomer.

-Mejor que Hatsune Miku.- dijo Butch.

-Como un cerdo.- dijo Brick.

-Bien… Espera ¿Qué dijiste?- dije con retardo

-¡Electrocutado!- gritó la multitud.

-Sí, electrocutado.- Brick, en este momento se encontraba hecho cenizas en el suelo. -¡Inauguración de los collares! ¡Tomen fotos y videos! ¡No hay límites, ni garantías si se les cae el celular!-

* * *

-Ahora, damos y caballeras y Rrbz ¡La cita!- la pantalla LED bajó del techo y en él se podía ver imágenes de Blossom y Simón, riendo, charlando animadamente, comprando y leyendo comics, viendo una película romántica y hasta una en el cual la chica le daba un beso en la mejilla y este se sonrojaba. Bubbles y Damián en el centro comercial, ambos sonriendo, Bubbles mostrándole un atuendo que había escogido, y este dándole su aprobación, tomando unos helados y yendo de aquí para allá. Buttercup y Haru, bromeando, riendo, alentando a su equipo y compitiendo entre sí; en mi opinión esa chica siempre necesita un oponente.

-¡Venganza!- gritó el público, los RRB y ¿Yo?

-Bien, chicos.- dije cambiando de humor. -¿Creen que hacen buena pareja? ¿Están celosos?-

-Pésimas parejas.- dijeron al unísono.

-Y ¿Están celosos?-

-No.- respondieron rápidamente.

-¡Electrocutados!- exclamó el público.

* * *

-Estuvo genial.- dijo Buttercup entrando seguido de Haru. Ambos con una camiseta deportiva, silbatos, sombreros…

-Fue divertido.- dijo Damián acompañando a Bubbles, los dos llevaban una docena de bolsas de compras cada uno, la chica traía un atuendo nuevo y el muchacho, una gorra y unos collares de rapero.

-Deberíamos salir más a diario.- dijo Simón. Él y Blossom iban comiendo algunas golosinas y traían unos comics en manos.

-Sí, deberíamos.-

-Qué bueno que llegaron, los estábamos esperando.- dije con una sonrisa sádica.

-Es bueno volver a verlos.- siguió Boomer.

-Y se puede saber ¿Qué hacían?- preguntó el Rowdy verde.

-Con **nuestras **chicas.- terminó Brick.

-¡Venganza, venganza, venganza!- coreaba el público.

* * *

-Chicas: ¿Qué le parecieron los chicos? ¿Los quisieran para novio? Y ¿Qué tipo de chicos les gustan?-

-Responderé eso ¡Una vez que este tarado me suelte!- gritó Blossom forcejeando, ya que su contraparte la abrazaba de la cintura.

-No dirás nada rosadita.- le dijo al oído.

-Amm ¿Buttercup?-

-¡Suéltame Butch! ¡Juro que cuando tenga mis poderes nuevamente te haré trizas!- no exactamente necesitaba de sus poderes para golpearlo, podía hacerlo sin ellos, aunque le sería difícil si el chico la abrazaba por detrás y le sujetaba los brazos.

-Quiero ver que lo hagas.-

-¿Bubbles?- dije. Por lo menos los rubios estaban más calmados. Ambos sentados en sus asientos, creo que Boomer la perdonó al ver que esta le había comprado algo. Ingenuo. Inocente. Tonto.

-Pues… Damián me cayó muy bien, pero no quiero nada más con él que una buena amistad. Y respecto a la tercera pregunta, me gustan los chicos amables, dulces y comprensibles, alguien que pueda quererme por lo que soy y no por mi apariencia… Y principalmente que no sea un chico celoso- esto último lo dijo mirando a Boomer, quien bajó la cabeza apenado y sonrojado.

-Buen punto. Ahora tengo que librar a esas dos de los ´´Reyes de los celos``.-

* * *

-Me gustan toda clase de chico lindo, y con eso ya incluyo a Simón.- dijo Blossom con corazones en los ojos.

-Y ¿Yo que soy? ¿Un tapete?- dijo con sarcasmo el ojirojo.

-Ignorado completamente. Buttercup, tu turno.- dije clavando mi mirada en la morena.

-Cool, esos chicos eran la onda, claro hasta que el idiota de Butch, sus hermanos, el público y tú los echaron a la calle.-

-Ignorada completamente.- dije haciéndome la inocente.

-Como sea. Nunca pensé en qué cualidades me gustarían de un chico. Agg, detesto confesarte esto, nunca se lo había dicho a nadie…-

-¡Pregunta rápida!- grité a traces de un megáfono.

-¿Qué?-

-Se refiere a que no debes perder tiempo en contestar.- dijo Butch rodando los ojos.

-Ignorado completamente.- canturree

-Está bien. Me gusta alguien con quien pueda competir, que me pueda contradecir, que no sea tan romanticursi, ni nada de eso y… ¡Hasta ahí! No diré nada más.-

-Que específica.- dije con una gota anime en la sien. –Ahora, chicos: ¿Qué tipo de chica les gusta?-

-Una que sea diferente a las demás.- dijo Butch.

-Ninguna.- respondió Brick a lo que enseguida fue…

-¡Electrocutado!- ya era raro que el público no gritara.

-Este no puede ser más payaso de lo que es.- dijo Blossom.

-¿Lo dices?- respondí con sarcasmo. –Bien, Boomer, faltas tú.-

-Bueno… me gusta una chica dulce y amable, y por supuesto ¡Qué no tenga piojos!-

-No sé de dónde sacan que las chicas tienen piojos, pero ya. Bueno damos y caballeras, hasta aquí llegamos. Otro día seguimos con sus pedidos y ¡No se vallan! Esto cada vez se pondrá más loco. Ahora disfruten de esta última canción ¡DJ, que suene la música y a cantar!-

_Toi + Moi- Chanson thème de Star Académie_

**Toi, plus moi, plux eux, plus tous**

**Ceux qui le veulent. Plus lui, plus elle**

**Et tous ceux qui sont sevls. ****Allez,**

**Venez et entrez dans la danse.**

**Allez, venez, laissez faire I`insouciance**

(Blossom)

**A deux, a mille**

(Butch)

**Je sais qu`on est capables**

(Buttercup)

**Tout est possible**

**Tout est realisable**

(Boomer)

**On peut s`enfuir**

**Bien plus haut que**

**Nos reves**

(Bubbles)

**On peut partir bien**

**Plus loin que la gréve**

(Butch)

**Avec l`envie, la**

**Terce et le courage**

(Blossom)

**Le frold la peur **

**Ne sont que des**

**Mirages**

(Buttercup)

**Laissez tomber les**

**Malheus pour une fois**

(Brick)

**Allez, venez.**

(Todos)

**Reprenez avec moi!**

**Oh, toi** **, plus moi, plux tous ceux qui le **

**veulent. Plus lui, plus elle**

**et tous ceux qui sont sevls. ****Allez,**

**venez et entrez dans la danse.**

**Allez, venez, c`est notre jour de chance.**

(Brick)

**Je sais, c`est vrai,**

**Ma chanson est naïve**

(Blossom)

**Meme un peu bete **

**mais bien innoffensive**

(Boomer)

**Et meme si elle ne **

**Change pas le monde**

(Bubbles)

**Elle vous invite á**

**Entreur dans la ronde**

(Todos)

**Toi, plus moi, plux eux, plus tous**

**Ceux qui le veulent. Plus lui, plus elle**

**Et tous ceux qui sont sevls. ****Allez,**

**Venez et entrez dans la danse.**

**Allez, venez, laissez faire I`insouciance**

(Boomer)

**L`espoir, l`ardeur**

**Prends tout ce qu`il**

**Te faut**

(Buttercup)

**Mes bras, man ceur, mes épaules**

**Et man dos**

(Brick)

**Je veux te voir**

**Des estolles dans les yeux**

(Blossom)

**Je veux nouns voir insoumis**

**Et neureux**

(Todos)

**Toi, plus moi, plux eux, plus tous**

**Ceux qui le veulent. Plus lui, plus elle**

**Et tous ceux qui sont sevls. ****Allez,**

**Venez et entrez dans la danse.**

**Allez, venez, laissez faire I`insouciance**

**Oh, toi , plus moi, plux tous ceux qui le **

**veulent. Plus lui, plus elle**

**et tous ceux qui sont sevls. ****Allez,**

**venez et entrez dans la danse.**

**Allez, venez, c`est notre jour de chance.**

**Oh, toi , plus moi, plux tous ceux qui le **

**veulent. Plus lui, plus elle**

**et tous ceux qui sont sevls. ****Allez,**

**venez et entrez dans la danse. Allez,**

**venez et entrez dans la danse.**

**Oh, toi , plus moi, plux tous ceux qui le **

**Veulent!**

**-**¿Ya grabaron todo? ¿Ya no hay nadie?- peguntó Alex entrando al estudio, ya todas las luces se habían apagado y todo estab oscuro, no había nadie allí, excepto ella y yo...

-Ya se fueron todos.- dije. -Ahora, responde ¿Por qué no llegabas?-

-Tuve algunos problemitas.-

-Gracias a esos problemitas, te perdiste lo mejor de lo peor.-

-¿Enserio? No me digas que me perdí la canción final.-

-Lo hiciste.- dije a lo que empezó a llorar cómicamente. -Bueno chicos, mientras esta payasa esta quejandose de su suerte, les juro que en el próximo capítulo cumpliremos los demás pedidos, no se preocupen. Nos leemos luego. Chau, chau.-


End file.
